


when the lights go out you give me a spark

by thegrayness



Series: with our hands over our hearts [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Pizza, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: “Don’t look!”“I’m not looking, David!”





	when the lights go out you give me a spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly there is no point just presents and sweet backyard kisses. 
> 
> For this-is-not-nothing, an entire day late. ❤️ 
> 
> Also I’m on mobile I can’t figure out the gift thing. 🙃

“Don’t look!”

“I’m not looking, David!”

David pulled Patrick out the back door, gently maneuvering him down the back steps and pushing him into one of the loungers on the patio. It was hot out, but their backyard faced away from the late afternoon sun. 

“Is...this another surprise party?” Patrick’s voice was hesitant. 

David grimaced. “Please like I’d put either of us through _that_ again. Keep your eyes closed.”

Patrick laughed. “David they’re closed. Do you want to get me a blindfold just to make sure?”

“Mm. Don’t tempt me.” Patrick could hear David moving things around nearby, heard the rustling of fabric and maybe the scrape of a chair. He wasn’t sure what David could be planning in their backyard since, well besides the herb garden David generally left the space to Patrick. 

“Okay.” David said, voice closer than before. He slid his fingertips down Patrick’s forearms to grab his hands and pull him up, guiding him forward a few steps. He moved to the side to stand next to his husband. “Open.”

Patrick blinked at the barbecue grill-looking… appliance? It had a dome shaped top and looked vaguely like a spaceship, with what he could only assume was a flue sticking out of the top. 

“What—?”

“It’s a wood-fired pizza oven! Because you love grilling!” David gestured at the oven with both hands. 

Patrick blinked, but slid his gaze over and gave David a knowing smirk. “And _you,_ my dear husband, love pizza,” he said, pulling David into his arms. 

David’s hands came to rest around Patrick’s shoulders, and he returned the smile. “I mean. Yeah, but—that’s just a coincidence…” He trailed off as Patrick leaned in to kiss him breathless, hands sliding up David’s back to squeeze him closer. He slipped his tongue out, teasing, just to hear David’s soft whine when he pulled away. He leaned in for another chaste peck. 

“What’s this for, anyway? Not that I don’t appreciate a surprise... _gift_ …?” Patrick teased, grinning.

“Happy anniversary,” David whispered, thumbing over Patrick’s eyebrow to smooth out his confused squint.

“David, our anniversary is not for a few months.”

Pressing his lips together, clearly giddy, David shook his head. “We closed on the house a year ago.” David’s voice was soft and sweet and Patrick felt _butterflies_ being on the receiving end of it. He took a deep breath, feeling too emotional about something so simple. 

“David,” his voice was wobbly and he cleared his throat. “David, I—”

But David was kissing him, then, fingers slipping into the hair at the back of Patrick’s neck, and Patrick made a tiny noise in his throat. He opened his mouth against his husband’s lips to sink his tongue in, feeling David’s answering groan against his chest. Patrick shifted his stance, slotting their hips together just right and skimming a trail of feather-light kisses along David’s neck. 

David shivered in his arms and pulled away, trailing his fingers along Patrick’s shoulders. “Let’s go upstairs,” David practically purred. 

“Before pizza?” Patrick widened his eyes dramatically.

“Mmkay, I could _easily_ be convinced otherwise, so did you want to fuck me now or later?” David flicked his gaze down to Patrick’s crotch, eyebrow raised. 

Patrick grinned. “C’mon, baby.” He darted forward to kiss David’s cheek, then grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, steadfastly avoiding his smug look. 


End file.
